Bomb Alert on Grimsborough
Bomb Alert on Grimsborough is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirteenth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Financial Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Jones and the player went to the park to have their lunch and suddenly they heard an explosion at the other side of the park. They went there to discover the body of Henry Crosby who was found dead with his body heavily damaged. Thinking this bombing was planned, they started the murder investigation. The killer turned out to be an explosives expert and the victim's old friend named Donald Byrd. Upon confronting him, Donald had managed to slip out of the police's sight before carrying out a suicide bombing in Cooper Park. Although he never made a confession, Donald may have killed Henry for testifying against him after he was charged with war crimes and then admitted to an institute for the criminally insane. Both Henry and Donald served in the US Military sometime in their lives. Summary Victim *'Henry Crosby' (was killed in an explosion in a public park) Murder Weapon *'Bomb' Killer *'Donald Byrd' Suspects hm.png|Harriet Meadows shaun13.png|Shaun Crosby rp.png|Rachel Priest az.png|Alfred Ziegler db.png|Donald Byrd Killer's Profile *The killer wears orthopedic shoes. *The killer wears a camo outfit. *The killer is partially deaf. *The killer is an explosives expert. *The killer's blood type is O+. Crime Scenes GBC13-CS1A.PNG|Statue of W. Cooper GBC13-CS1B.PNG|Park Bench GBC13-CS2A.PNG|Henry's Stall GBC13-CS2B.PNG|Stall Counter GBC13-CS3A.PNG|Hot Dog Stall GBC13-CS3B.PNG|Car Trunk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Statue of W. Cooper. (Clues: The Victim, Severed Foot, Shoe Print, Right Leg, Torn Card; New Suspect: Harriet Meadows) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bomb; Attribute: The killer is partially deaf) *Examine Shoe Print. (Result: Matching Shoe: Orthopedic Shoes; Attribute: The killer wears orthopedic shoes) *Ask Harriet what she saw. (Prerequisite: Play Statue of W. Cooper as a task; Attribute: The killer wears a camo outfit) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Veteran Card; Victim identified: Henry Crosby; New Suspect: Shaun Crosby) *Inform Shaun of his father's death. (Prerequisite: Veteran Card restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Henry's Stall) *Investigate Henry's Stall. (Prerequisite: Shaun interrogated; Clue: Satchel) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Financial Documents; New Suspect: Rachel Priest) *Ask the reporter about the victim. (Prerequisite: Financial documents found in unlocked satchel) *Talk to Shaun about Greene holding. (Prerequisite: Rachel interrogated) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hot Dog Stall. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Bomb, Old Picture) *Analyze Disarmed Bomb. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an explosives expert; Profile updated: Shaun is an explosives expert) *Examine Old Picture. (Result: Henry's Picture; New Suspect: Alfried Ziegler) *Ask Alfred about Henry's picture. (Prerequisite: Henry's Picture unraveled) *Ask Harriet about Henry's problems. (Prerequisite: Henry's Picture unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Stall Counter) *Investigate Stall Counter. (Prerequisite: Harriet interrogated; Clue: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (00:30:00) *Talk to Shaun about the letter. (Prerequisite: Letter analyzed; Profile updated: Shaun wears orthopedic shoes and is partially deaf) *See who this Donald Byrd is. (All tasks before must be done first; Profile updated: Donald wears orthopedic shoes) *Make a deal with Rachel. (Prerequisite: Donald interrogated) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Park Bench. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Piece of Fabric) *Examine Piece of Fabric. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *See what Donald Byrd wants. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Donald is partially deaf) *Ask Alfred for help. (Prerequisite: Donald interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Car Trunk) *Investigate Car Trunk. (Prerequisite: Alfred interrogated; Clue: Bomb) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Disarmed Bomb) *Ask Rachel what she knows about Byrd. (All tasks before must be done first; Profile updated: Donald is an explosives expert) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Get news from Alfred Ziegler. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Henry's Stall. (Prerequisite: Alfred interrogated; Clues: Onion, Tomatoes, Can of Beans) *Give his ingredients to Alfred Ziegler. (Prerequisite: Henry's Stall investigated) *Investigate Henry's Stall. (Prerequisite: Alfred interrogated; Clue: Chili Peppers) *Give the last ingredient to Alfred Ziegler. (Prerequisite: Chili Peppers found in Henry's Stall; Reward: Burger) *Get news from Shaun Crosby. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Statue of W. Cooper. (Prerequisite: Shaun interrogated; Clue: Broken Medal) *Examine Broken Medal. (Result: Silver Star) *Give his silver star to Shaun Crosby. (Prerequisite: Silver Star restored; Reward: Camo Makeup, MALE Military Helmet, FEMALE Military Cap) *Talk to Rachel Priest. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Car Trunk. (Prerequisite: Rachel interrogated; Clue: Metal Box) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (03:00:00) *Give the USB key to Rachel Priest. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed; Reward: 100 XP) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case and It All Ends Here are the only cases in which the killer commits suicide to avoid indictment. *The "Statue of W. Cooper" crime scene has clear references to the fantasy novel Alice in Wonderland. *Grumpy Cat can be seen in the "Hot Dog Stall" crime scene. *In the "Car Trunk" crime scene, a book entitled Fifty Shades of Blood can be seen. It is an obvious reference to the erotic romance novel Fifty Shades of Grey. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Financial Center